


The Sofia picture show

by Slant



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon), The Rocky Horror Show - O'Brien
Genre: Advice, Frank N. Furter is a Disney Princess now, Other, Sibling Incest, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: Sofia has a dilemma concerning her sister, and there's only one queen that can give her exactly the advice she needs.





	The Sofia picture show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voice of Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637243) by [kuroiyousei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei). 

> I had an idea and then realized that I'd have to to write lyrics because Frank can never just say anything. So this kind of sucks.  
#cursed.

Sofia wavered before going in to the ball. She wanted to go in, and present herself all perfect and formal and then go up to Amber and ask for a dance. Or four. Or, well, until dawn, really. But. Well. That seemed like. It wasn't the done thing for princesses, and that made it scary, even though dancing with Amber was the best. She hurried into a side corridor to get herself together. Even if you were a bundle of nerves, a princess always looked calm and collected. Her amulet started to glow. Oh, maybe it knew someone she should talk to? The person that the amulet summoned was not one of the Princesses that Sofia knew. They were tall with broad shoulders and beautifully dark curly hair. The amulet must have summoned them while they were getting ready for the ball too, because they had make-up on nearly as strong as that which Fa Mulan wore on very formal occasions and were wearing the cage of hoops that went under the big skirts of Enchancian fashion, some extremely ruffly knickers, stockings, heels and an aggressively shaping top with frills of lace and nothing else.

"... hello? I'm Sofia. I think my amulet must have summoned you here. Sorry to interrupt you getting dressed."  
"Well if you've summoned me,"  
"do you like what you see?"  
"And I can't say I don't like this style." The person sang. They twitched their hips setting the hoops swaying and looked down to admire the effect.  
It wasn't nice, but the severity of the make up and the absolutely stunning voice had Sofia thinking "Evil Queen". Also the person didn't seem to be embarrassed about being seen undressed, even though Sofia had always been told that that was terrible.  
"Normally when it does that it's because I need a Princess's advice. It should send you back after."  
Frank raised one gaudily-accented brow.  
"I can't imagine why,"  
"It thinks I'm your guy"  
"Oh," thought Sofia, "that clears that up."  
"Or gal."  
"Darn," thought Sofia.  
"So tell me what's wrong,"  
"But do it in song,"  
"I am dying of antici-"  
There was an awkward silence, broken only by the distant sounds of revelry from the ball.  
"-pation."  
Sofia sighed. "I want to ask Amber - that's my sister- to dance with me tonight, but I don't know if she'll like that."  
Frank blinked. That was ... almost interesting, in a tiresomely PG sort of way.  
"I'm no princess,"  
"But if you'll forgive my excess,"  
"I will give you a most excellent"  
"Answer."  
"You see if you want to dare,"  
"The trick is:"  
"Not to care."  
"When those around you stare"  
"and murmur."  
"If you keep to your course,"  
"And love without remorse,"  
"Eventually they'll come to"  
"burn ya."  
"It's your choice kid,"  
"If you keep yourself hid,"  
"But a coward dies a thousand times."  
"So hold your sister close"  
Sofia backed away; the steel hoops were swaying dangerously as the person's hips ground against air. She was extremely uncomfortable, so it was a big relief when the amulet flared again, sending the probably-Evil Queen home.

....

Frank continued to sing; the acoustics of his lab were much better than the hidden corridor outside an Enchancian ball.

"Feel her heartbeat, lick her pulse"  
"And don't forget to bump and grind." Frank looked around his old pad and smirked. He couldn't exist for long in a U-rated world. Also, the amulet had let him keep the birdcage. You could probably fit someone under your skirts in that thing. Nice.

....

That. Sofia swallowed. She'd been afraid, and now she had - admittedly traumatizing - magical advice saying that fear was reasonable. Well, harrowing as the interlude had been, and she was happy to say that a lot of what the person had said had gone right over her head, the amulet wouldn't have made it happen if it wasn't something she needed to hear. So. The Queen thought that she might get worse than a "no" if she asked Amber to dance with her. She'd burnt her hand once, on Gwen's experimental oven; she'd whimpered whenever something brushed her hand for weeks afterwards, and she really didn't like it when she was new and the people she'd thought of as "real" princesses stared at her.  
But Sofia knew about not speaking up, too. If people didn't know what she wanted, it wouldn't stop them from talking about it. She must have learnt that princesses don't dance with their sisters somewhere, and if she didn't say that that was rubbish and that dancing with Amber was the best, which it was, then everyone would think she agreed. They'd say it to her face. It had happened before, when people had "real princess" opinions that she just knew were wrong but she'd been to afraid to say anything. 

That Queen would have said something. Or sung something.


End file.
